Law's 26th Birthday
by Frosty-ya
Summary: It's Law's 26th Birthday and the the heart Pirates want to make it a special one.
1. Chapter 1

Law's 26th Birthday

Chapter 1 A _wonderful_ morning

Xxxxxxxx

5:00 am

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

I groaned as an annoying sound woke me from deep slumber.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

As the noise continued, I was forced to open an eye and look for the source of the sound. Looking to my right I saw an unfamiliar black object. I cracked open another eye and turned my head to get a better view. It was an alarm clock and it read freakin 5 o'clock. It was round and coated in black paint with my Jolly Roger smiling down on me, it also had my trademark black and white hat resting on the top. I frowned, I didn't remember ever seeing that around here.

Beep Beep.

Oooh that's getting on my nerve. I sat up and hit the alarm clock, not caring where was the off button, just wanting to shut it up. Turns out I was correct in hitting the top, (The furry hat) as it was a button. As soon as the noise ceased I noticed a small note to the side.

_Dear Captain, _It read

_Happy Birthday! Hope you like the alarm clock, now you know why we asked for black and yellow paint. It was Shachi's idea to make it, but __**my **__Idea for the hat button and colour theme. Once again, Happy Birthday!_

_From: __Penguin Shachi Penguin and Shachi __Shachi and Penguin_

Ahh…I remembered now, my Birthday, how old am I…26! As soon as I gathered my thoughts, I knew who was going to get grilled. If Shachi was the one who made it, then he should know why my alarm clock had set off at _5 o'clock_ in the morning.

I sighed and swung my legs over the bed, getting prepared to change, I couldn't go back to sleep, hell, It's a miracle I could even sleep! I pulled on my most cherished black and yellow hoodie and buttoned my light blue, brown spotted, jeans. I reached for my hat and grabbed at it while trying to slip my feet in my black shoes. All I grabbed was thin air. Immediately looking up, I saw that it wasn't where I usually put it. I blinked a couple of time just to make sure and pulled a face, after all no one would watch a 26 year-old man change and get up at 5 in the morning, would they? I shook my head and started searching for my beloved hat high and low, I even searched under the bed.

My heart skipped a beat when I didn't find anything after 10 minutes of thorough searching. I bit my lip unconsciously and thought back to last night. I remembered being sleepy for the first time in 3 days and putting away my books, then put my hat on the spot I always put it in, so why wasn't it there?

I suddenly remembered the letter with the alarm clock and I stormed off to the mess hall with my Nodachi in hand, determined to seek out the man I was looking for and get my hat back.

Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Law's 26th Birthday

Chapter 2 Happy Birthday

Xxxxxxxx

5:30am

Storming to the Mess hall with Kikoku clutched in one hand, I thought of all the things I would have to say to the man responsible for all this coffufle, and I had a lot.

Not caring, I swung the door open, expecting to see the culprit. My face morphed into a confused look as I was greeted.

"Bonjour monsieur Law! Bon anniversaire, Happy Birthday!"

I just stared at the French man sitting before me. I don't stare much, it's just two things that surprised me, 1st , he's up early, he usually gets up at 9:30, 2nd , he's not wearing his weird hat that I didn't bother learning what it is called.

"Why are you up John?" I questioned.

He took a sip of coffee form a mug, with bread pictures surrounding it, and sighed.

"Je could not sleep, so I came here for coffee. That is what people do no?" John explained.

Before I could reply the French man started talking again.

"It was a horrible nightmare!" he exclaimed with intense hand gestures, "I was back at my home and the whole village was after me! They were waving brick hard Baguettes at me yelling something about cheese, mice, baguettes and loads of pickles!"

I cocked my head to my right slightly. I seriously could not tell if he was being serious or not, sure, John liked to joke, but you could never tell if he was being serious or just joking. When he was being serious he usually slipped into a heavy French accent, but the word that he say's don't fit the seriousness.

"Well I had troubles of my own trying to sleep." I agreed pouring myself a cup of coffee, sitting opposite the frantic crewmate.

"Oh no!" John stated comically, "Was it about Lamy?"

My eyes widened at this statement, a lot. I never talked to anyone about my past, and if I did, I still wouldn't tell them about my deceased younger sister, even Bepo doesn't even know who she is. A sudden picture of Lamy's happy face appears out of nowhere, calling at me to come with her to the festival, disturbing my studies with my father, but I didn't care, I loved my sister, so much that I abandoned my friends who was boarding the next vessel to get out of the war just to look after her. No wonder I was so scarred after her, mother and father's death.

"Law?"

I snap back to reality as I heard my name.

"Monsieur Law, are you ok?"

I whipped my head to look at John. I saw concern in his innocent face. I looked back to my coffee mug and was surprised to see a small patch of water near the handle. Something fell and another patch got wet. I held a hand up to my eye, surprised to find it wet. I hadn't cried since, since, I was a kid. I brushed them off before titling my head up to kill the shadow that hovered over my face to show that I was ok.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "This never happened."

John just gave me a look of sympathy.

The doors swung open without warning and Shachi and Penguin walked in. They seemed to be talking before they saw me. They looked at me surprised and I was wondering why when I remembered I didn't have my hat on.

"Oh Captain Law!" Shachi greeted, "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Captain!" Penguin half shouted in my ear.

I grimaced as his words almost deafened me. Seeing the pair reminded me why I was here in the first place. I stood up with Kikoku resting on my right shoulder.

"Did you like your present Captain?" Penguin asked excitedly.

A shadow grew on my face.

"I made it especially for you Captain!" Shachi beamed happily.

The shadow darkened.

"Uhh…I don't think he's happy…" Penguin whispered.

Shachi and Penguin looked at me with pure terror and ran down the sub, I hesitated half a second before tearing down the sub, setting the floor alight wherever I ran across leaving a surprised French man behind.

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Law's 26th Birthday

Chapter 3 Greetings

Xxxxxxxx

6:00 am

I panted as I stopped outside a door. I hadn't thought of using my Ope Ope no mi until now but I was too tired. I glanced up and saw I was leaning on my bedroom door.

I opened the door and went to sit on a chair panting slightly. I barely had time to breath before something rang.

Belep, Belep, Belep, Belep

I looked down and saw my den den mushi ringing. I ignored it but started to annoy me as it kept on ringing. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked harshly.

There was silence on the other side…

"Happy Birthday Law."

I froze as I recognized the voice.

"What do you want Doflamingo?"

"I just wanted to say happy birthday to my favorite little brother." He replied.

"I'm not your brother." I said, and then put down the receiver.

I hadn't had time to collect my thoughts yet when it started ringing once more. I ignored it, and then when it rang for the 6th time I decided to pick it up. If it was that pink bird bastard I'd just hang up.

"What?" I hissed.

"Torao!"

My eyes widened as I heard that nickname, not only that but the den den mushi was clearly displaying an unforgettable wide grin.

"So you survived Strawhat-ya." I said.

"Yeah, it's all because I met you! Thank you!" he complimented.

"No need to thank me." I said thinking back to when I saved him.

He was crying so hard, just like when I realized I lost everything, mother, father and little Lemy. My expression turned into a dark one before realizing that the den den mushi was still connected and pulled a straight face.

"So what is it?" I asked, surely there must be a reason as to why he called.

"Happy Birthday Tra-guy!" He greeted.

I frowned, "How did you know?"

I waited for a response but he hanged up. Weird.

Rat at tat.

A visible tick mark formed on my head, can I get any peace?

I yanked the door open, to find no one there, looking down I saw a wrapped up neatly box with a tag saying Law. I picked it up out of curiousness but also with caution. It was without doubt made by the two idiot mechanics. I rolled my eyes left and right without turning my head to see if anyone was there. No one. I carried the box inside and placed it on my work space. I inspected it carefully. The box was black, wrapped up in yellow ribbons. It didn't seem suspicious but just in case I put up my blue film. I took a couple of steps backwards before muttering tact, undoing the ribbons and lifting the lid. I waited, expecting something to happen. Nothing. I edged closer to the now opened box and peered to see what it contained. It was my hat, but it had been modified. It was still a white fur hat, but the spots were now black and the rim had been replaced with a thick duck bill. I picked it up and twirled it in my hand. It was nice, my old one was getting dirty and worn anyway, and in truth it was better. I liked it, but I was still angry with my crewmates for taking the hat without asking.

I heard a faint low whisper near the door and I faced the door. My room was still up.

"Shambles." I said, switching a pencil lying on the floor and a piece of fallen hair.

Shachi and Penguin were surprised with their mouths turned in a little o.

"H-hi Captain." Penguin stuttered.

"Do you like your hat?" Shachi squeaked.

I didn't reply and just strolled over to the pair with a mischievous smirk planted on my face.

They audibly gulped as I raised my hands.

Xxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Law's 26th Birthday

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxx

6:15am

"Kyaaa!"

Two screams echoed through the sub waking all the sleeping crewmates.

"What is going on?" someone asked as they opened the door.

The two head mechanics whirled past him like a hurricane leaving the poor man in a daze.

"Penguin?" He called.

The captain of the heart pirates ran past the stunned man. Leaving him confused.

¿Qué? He asked, confused.

/

"Room." I called, "Tact."

A huge boulder blocked the path of the mischievous duo leaving them nowhere to run.

They turned around nervously and faced me with a frightened expression.

I took a step forward. They took a step back. I took another foot forwards and they tried to step back but the boulder prevented them from doing so. They turned to look at each other and exchanged looks.

"What did you do to my hat?" I asked.

"We just modeled it to make it better." Shachi replied.

"What do you mean we?" Penguin inquired.

"It was your idea!" Shachi shouted defensively.

"But you did it!" Penguin argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Bonk!

I hit them on the head to stop their bickering.

They looked at me with a pained expression as two visible bumps appeared.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"Don't that again," I scolded.

"Yes." They squeaked in a high-pitched voice and scrambled away.

Sighing, I let them go and walked back to my room, I was still angry that they took my hat and woke me really early but I was too tired to care right then. Settling on my bed I closed my eyes for what was supposed to be nap.

Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Law's 26th Birthday

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxx

12:30 pm

"Captain?" a voice called.

"Captaaaaain."

I gritted my teeth and rolled on my side, annoyed, again. A hard shake on the shoulder did it.

"What?" I asked, sitting up abruptly.

I saw a pair of black beady eyes and realized I was talking to my 1st mate.

"Sorry…" I apologized, I didn't mind Bepo, he's the only one who understood me the best, nothing like those perverted men.

"It's ok Captain!" Bepo said cheerfully, "Lunch is waiting!"

"Lunch?" I asked getting myself tidy. The last time I remembered the time, it was 6:15. Remembering my new clock I looked at it and was shocked that it was already 12:30. I must have been more tired than I originally thought.

On the way to the Mess hall I saw Bepo grinning. I decided to let it slide and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Captain!" everybody chorused.

I stopped surprised at the sight before me. There were decorations everywhere with all my crewmates in a group wearing some silly costumes of different animals plus a huge cake in the middle.

I suddenly felt my arm being pulled and I looked up to see Bepo's grinning face. He brought me over to the table and set me in front of the huge cake.

"Make a wish monsieur!" John cried bouncing up and down.

"Don't be a spoil sport captino!" someone shouted.

My eye twitched at all the different languages being pointed towards me.

"Please try to enjoy yourself Captain," A soft whisper said, turning around I saw Bepo," "They put a lot of effort into this."

A pop went as confetti sprinkled all over my head. Yeah, a lot of work, I thought.

I closed my eyes and pretended to make a wish. The noise got louder. I didn't really intend to do anything but I ended up wishing for something. I opened my grey eyes and blew the candles ever so slightly. It flickered but didn't go out.

"Blow harder Captain!" Shachi encouraged me.

I blew harder this time but I only succeeded in changing the direction of the fire. I frowned, a bit pissed.

"C'mon senor!" Augustus cheered, "If you can't blow it out then your wish can't come true!"

I tried to look like I didn't care but I kind of did want the wish to come true.

I blew as hard as I could and at the same time, concealed my face under the shadow of my hat. The flame didn't go out and stopped moving for a second. This odd action caught my attention and I scanned my nakama's faces. They all looked amused at me not being able to blow a single candle out. A tick mark appeared on the side of my head.

"Room." I called.

Everyone leapt back in surprise a thin blue film engulfed the ship. I unsheathed my sword and cut the table revealing one of my men under the table. I loomed over him as he looked up at me in fear.

"Captain!" Penguin called, "I-I-W-W-We can explain."

I don't know why but I just chuckled, probably because of my crewmate's fear of me getting mad, maybe it's because I needed to let all the stress out.

They all glanced at each other exchanging looks. Whispering something amongst them.

"Don't do that again." I scolded.

They leaned back as my dark expression showed on my face.

I walked towards the door raising a hand,

"I'm going back to my room."

"Wait!" someone called.

I stopped and shifted my vision to the person who spoke.

"You didn't have any cake."

"I don't like sweets." I said as I closed the door.

I sighed looking at the hall ahead of me and strolled down to my quarters.

Xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Law's 26th Birthday

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxx

3:00pm

Belep Belep Belep Belep

Belep Belep Belep Belep

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I picked up the snail phone.

"Mosh moshe." I said.

Nothing.

Frowning I hung up.

I leaned back into my chair and put my feet up, reading the book about the blood vessels. It was one of the first things my dad taught me about. I looked up, wondering if he approved of what I had become. I shook my head and tried not to think too much about it.

Belep Belep Belep Belep

Belep Belep Belep Belep

Belep Belep Belep Belep

Belep Belep Belep Belep

I flung the receiver off the den den mushi and gripped it tightly.

"Who is it?"

No response.

I was just about to slam the receiver down when there was a sound.

"You haven't changed, Law."

I froze with my hand hovering just above the snail. My mind went blank them I blinked and thought to myself that I just imagined it, nonetheless I brang the receiver back up again.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I saw your reaction when you walked into the mess hall for your surprise party."

"You were there?"

She laughed, "God no, but I've got the footage."

"Penguin..." I muttered.

"Yes, you've gathered quite the crew Law."

"Thank you, Lamie." I smiled.


End file.
